The present invention relates to a method for producing semiconductor devices, and to a packaging device usable in such a method.
JP-A-3-131048 discloses a burn-in test method in which semiconductor chips are mounted directly on a substrate to be tested on the substrate.
JP-63-204621 discloses an aging test device in which wafers, each including thereon semiconductor chips thereon, are mounted on a container plate to be tested on the container plate by a probe body.